Doseki Wildhammer
Doseki Wildhammer was the first of his clan that bears his name and was born a good 100 years before the War of Three hammers. One of--if not--the oldest and long lived dwarves to date save their ancestors the Earthen. Thought to be one of the first Wildhammer Dwarves to embrace the Shamanistic path as we know it today. Physical Description Doseki Wildhammer is an old dwarf to be sure, approaching 600 years old. Though one may not think so at first glance from looking at him. He still retains color to both his long hair and equally long beard. Both being a dark sandy brown in coloration. His face does not show much signs of aging having few natural wrinkles that one would expect of someone of his advanced age and not being Elvin. His skin is dark and covered in soil as his the rest of him It is unknown if this is a byproduct of being a Shaman and working with earth Elementals, or the natural state of his skin due to being a Dwarf. Regardless, even though he does not stink, a extra bath or two to remove the excess soil would not be a bad thing in many an opinion. His eyes appear to be the most interesting feature about him. When he removes his cowl they can be seen to be completely white, void of any visible pupils or irises. Yet he does not appear to be blind or visually handicapped in any sense. It is unlikely he was born with this condition rather it likely developed over time. Another feature regarding his eyes appears to be a strange electric charge that will arch and crackle within them while also occasionally doing so over the entirety of his body. Armor Doseki's armor appears to be a mix of thick animal hide and fur with stone or iron mixed in for additional protection. This set of armor appears to bear a striking resemblance to the vestments worn by the Dark Shaman under the command of Garrosh Hellscream. Why this appears to be, one can only guess. However it is suspected he may have stolen it from one of them during the raid on Orgrimmar during Garrosh's final days as Warchief of the horde. At first glance he appears to be wearing a robe made of these materials. However this is not actually the case. His torso and lower body are covered by separate pieces entirely. The top half is a vest of sorts that can be closed in the front quite securely by a par of clips. The bottom half is more reminiscent of a kilt, though it does share similarities with robes or even skirts it would be wise not to mock a male Dwarf by calling his kilt as such. Doseki's shoulders are well protected by thick slabs of stone-iron contoured to each with small spikes protruding from their top. Underneath each is a soft but strong underlay of fur and leather for comfort. Forged behind each are large sickle-shaped protrusions made of a similar if not identical material to the rest of his shoulder plates. The reasoning for this are currently unknown but it may be simply for aesthetic or intimidation to change up his silhouette in battle. Weapons Doseki Wildhammer's weapon of choice appears to be an artifact of relatively unknown status outside his clan and perhaps other Wildhammer Dwarves. The Legend goes that this singlehanded battle-axe was reforged by the elements within the elemental plane from the same one he used during the War of Three Hammers. Forged by the Fire Elementals within the scorching heat of the Firelands' hottest flames from the richest and purest ore found within Deepholm by the Earth Elementals. The axe was shaped and tempered with water from The Abyssal Maw and raw lightning from Skywall. It is unknown how long it took to complete the axe in its entirety. Only that it is believed to be a perfect blend of the four core elements of Azeroth that helped forge it and is wielded by Doseki Wildhammer himself after gaining their blessing; or so the legend goes. It is said there is always some truth in Myth and Legend. The weapon itself: myth, legend, or reality; is a symbol of the Doseki Clan of Wildhammer Dwarves as well as their clan crest. Being a constant reminder to find balance within oneself and to maintain that balance through everything they do throughout their life. The story of this weapon and the Dwarf that wields it has been passed down for generation within the Doseki Clan. Personality Your text goes here. History Birth and Early Years Training within Ironforge The War of Three Hammers Within the Elemental Plane Rebirth and Cataclysm of Azeroth Mist of Pandaria Mission into Draenor Burning Legion's Invasion of Azeroth Quotes Trivia *Doseki means: Earth(soil) and Stone. Very fitting for the Earthen descendants known as Dwarves. *Doseki was my very first Dwarven Shaman as well as my first ever level capped character. Having reached this milestone durring Warlords of Draenor. As such he has the honor of being the established Patriarch of the clan of Wildhammer Dwarves that carry on his name. *Doseki Wildhammer could very well be one of if not the longest living Dwarf in history being nearely 600 at the time of the Burning Legion's invasion of Azeroth and the Broken Shore. It is rumored that this is due to him becoming a Bronze Watcher as well as regaining his Earthen roots by becoming an immortal Elemental. *Doseki spent a great deal of time within the Elemental Plane prior to the Cataclysm. It is unknown how long he'd been there as it was believed he'd died some time after the War of Three Hammers. His existance both past and current being a myth told by surviving members of his clan for generation. External Links Doseki Wildhammer's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Neutral Category:Wildhammer Category:Dwarf Category:Shaman Category:Alliance Shaman